Hermione is Sienna Riddle?
by Polyjuice Princess
Summary: Hermione's secret catches up with her, and now she's in for a year of love, friendship, hate, betrayal and family. HGDM GWBZ WILL REMAIN INCOMPLETE!
1. Going Home

_**HERMIONE IS SIENNA RIDDLE?**_

_**A/N - **Okay, first story, don't hate me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Going Home<strong>_

Hermione was sitting on the train home from her school of magic, Hogwarts. Her 3 best friends were playing a game of Exploding Snap. She on the other hand was thinking about how difficult is would be to get home. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ron asked her a question.

"Are you sure that you can't come over to the Burrow for even a week" He whined, rather loudly I may add. There was a pause and then everyone burst out laughing.

Once they all calmed down a bit, Ginny asked, "But seriously 'Mione, why can't you". Everyone was now leaning forward with anticipation.

"Oh, well, you know, first off, I haven't spent time with my family in AGES" she exasperated a bit, coming up with an excuse "and ALSO with all the attacks on muggles, you can't be too sure these days" Now all the faces were solemn. The wizarding world had lost so much to the death eaters 'yeah, but they do it for a reason' thought Hermione.

The Hogwarts Express stopped with a jolt. Everyone slowly got up and pulled out their trunks. Once everyone was safely on the platform, Ginny attacked Hermione with a vice-grip hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much 'mione!".

When she let go, was panting for air, "Geez, (gasp) Gin, (gasp) It's not like I'm not going to see you again". After all the necessary goodbyes, the Weasley's (plus Harry) left for the Burrow and Hermione began her search for the Malfoys.

You must be wondering by now why she would be looking for them (and why she was thinking those treacherous thoughts before)but, you see, here's the thing, she is, and always has been, Sienna Mia Riddle, daughter of Tom and Rose (RIP Rose) Riddle, Goddaughter of Severus Snape and future wife of Draco Malfoy (she hoped).

She was required to play the role of 'Hermione Granger: Gryffindor, Muggleborn, bookworm, and goody two-shoes' all her life, for her safety of course. If she hadn't it was a likely guess that she would be dead by now.

She spotted the trio with platinum hair and elegantly walked over to them. They said no words as Draco took her hand and disapparated. Once in the safety of one's Manor, she launched a hug at an unsuspecting Draco. She then gave Narcissa and Lucius a hug and waited for them to say something. And they did.

"Welcome back you two," Narcissa started, "now first thing first, Sienna, your appearance charm," She tapped her wand on Hermione's head, who started transforming. She had long, straight midnight black hair with electric blue streaks and bright blue eyes. "Alright, secondly, Sienna, your father will be here to take you home shortly, but until then, we have some matters to attend to" She gestured to between her and Lucius "so you two can relax!"

Slowly, both Sienna and Draco turned towards each other. "BEAT YOU TO THE POOL" they both screamed and ran towards one of the back doors. Narcissa just stared after them, she turned to Lucius who had one eyebrow raised. "Well, that's surely something you don't get to see everyday..." she said both eyebrows raised now. "..." he thought before "touche".

"Come on we have to go tell the Dark Lord that his daughter has returned." Severus Snape said, entering the room. But not before muttering "let's get this over with".

Both men entered his study, bowed and waited for the Darkest wizard this generation has every seen addressed him. "Ahh, Luciusss, Severusssss, has my daughter arrived safely?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, she just arrived, mere minutes ago" Lucius replied, nervously.

"Severus, take her to Riddle Manor. I will be there in a few moments, first I must discuss something of great importance with Lucius" Voldemort dismissed.

"Yes, m'lord" and he exited, glad to be free from his presence. As much as Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord; he still scared the heeby geebies out of him. And so, he marched outside, in search of the teens. Around the pool, splashes and shouts could be heard. "YOU RUINED MY PANTS" "YOU PUSHED ME IN" and two "SPLASH FIGHT"s.

The potions professor walked slowly towards the pool to get them ready to go. "As mature as they are, they act like 5 year olds, geez" Severus grumbled along. "YOU TWO, OUT, DRY OFF" He started to yell. But, knowing him for their whole lives, and knowing better, the students were out of the pool and dried off before he even said 'dry'! He was soon bowled over in a hug from his goddaughter, Sienna.

"Come now, we must get to Riddle Manor, before your father gets angry with me" they all involuntarily shuddered. The last time Lord Voldemort got angry, no one in a 10 mile radius was safe. Literally. He crucio'd the first person on sight, who happened to be Wormtail.

So, they all apparated into the safety of Riddle Manor. While many thought it would be dark and eery, it was actually a french masterpiece filled with blues, greens, and white. The gardens were magnificent and the swimming pool was 50 metres wide and 50m long. Heated. That was a BIG pool. There were 10 floors, 5 wings, 2 ballrooms, 'The Death Eater Meeting Room'©, A dining hall, 12 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 5 offices and the 'Training Room' or as some people would say, the gym.

Right now, they were standing in one of the offices. Really, you could say it was Snape's office, he used it so much. "Alright, Sophia, you will be staying here with your father all summer, unless something comes up, then of course you would stay at the Malfoy's but for now, here. Draco, your family will be around here often, with training, meetings and such. You will most likely be joined by some other slytherins. That's all" he paused "oh and Sophia, your father said Nagini wanted to spend some time with you this summer!" he said suspiciously nervous.

Although, it was a well known fact that if you get on Nagini's bad side, she'll be a threat to your life, whether you like it or not. Of course though, Nagini absolutely loves Sophia and Draco (third after Voldemort and Sophia, of course) so there was nothing to worry about, but Severus on the other hand, although in Nagini's good books, is still scared stiff whenever he sees her. To much amusement of Sophia and Draco.

As if on cue, Nagini slithers into the room looking very gleeful, well as gleeful as a snake can get, and raced over to Sophia who was now kneeling. The snake slithered up her arms onto her shoulders. [Sophia! you're finally back! I've missed you sooooo much!] She hissed in Parseltongue, to the dismay of Draco.

[You too! It's been a while hasn't it! Almost a year! What have you been up to?] Sophia queried, generally curious. Yet before the female snake could reply, Severus, who had been quite silent, cut in.

"Si, you better go get ready" "For what?" "There will be a meeting in about…30 minutes…I suggest you hurry"

And with that, she dashed out the door, leaving Draco to Apparate back to Malfoy Manor, and for Snape to lock the door and put on his cloak.

When she arrived, she knew she didn't have time to unpack (she took 10 minutes getting to her room) she threw on a black dress, mascara and a white and silver mask, only to cover her eyes, unlike the other Death Eater golden plain masks (she added more style)you see, she isn't one, but is technically by relation.

She then elegantly yet quickly walked (more like sprinted) down the stairs. She was second last in, as usual, only for her father to walk in seconds behind her. She took a seat by her father's and looked around the room. 'Wow, this must be important' she mused. Not only were the Inner Circle their but also the other not as important ones, the field spies, and even the soon-to-be's such as a large percentage of her year's Slytherins! 'THIS IS A LOT OF PEOPLE' she thought, quite loudly.

Right then, Nagini and her Father strolled in, well Voldemort did the strolling. And he was holding a very long piece of paper. The paper used for important plans.

'oh my' she thought

* * *

><p>AN - Awesome R&R plz, like, hate, advice?


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Alright, i know it's short but plz R&R

_**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**_

The room was very full and very loud. Yet the moment my father cleared his throat, everyone was deadly silent, afraid to make the smallest sound. Everyone took their seats and looked expectantly at the head of the table where the Dark Lord stood impatiently, forehead creased in thought and worry.

"Today, we are to plan out, one of the greatest battle that this magical world has ever seen!" There was a polite round of applause and a few noisier cheers from the braver few, namely Sienna, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo.

The Head of the table raised his hand, and a gentle, yet rapid hush fell over the Death Eaters. "Yes, well let me continue and then we will make the necessary changes"

"First off Group 1 will …"

_**3 Hours Later**_

"Alright, that should be enough detail for you all, now you may go. All except Lucius, Severus, Sienna and Draco, if you could stay"

He waited for all the others to leave, then ushered the few left into his office off to the side of the hall. Everyone new that this office especially was for secret plans, missions or spy reports.

"Yes, well, there are some more important parts in my plan, as always. And those parts go to you, my most loyal and trusted. Firstly, Sienna and Draco, you play the key role as you will be in charge of all DE's inside Hogwarts and in Hogsmead Village, if you fail with stage 1 then all else will indeed fail. Timing is vital in this. That is all for you two, you may go"

There was a "Yes, father" and "Yes, Mi'lord" then they both walked out.

_**Sienna's POV**_

"Come on, let's catch up with the others" Draco told me, running out towards our heated pool. "Swimming Time"

'Sure it was, what, 11pm but, hey, never too late to have a swim.' I thought.

And sure enough, there they were, Blaise, Pansy & Theo, all messing around in the ginormous pool. Sneaking up to them, as to make sure they weren't aware of our approach, I jumped onto Blaise's back, making him scream (like a girl I might add) and dunking him 10m underwater (it was 100m deep)!

As the others burst out laughing (teehee), Blaise chased after me absolutely livid. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" he fumed. I meanwhile, was swimming to a distance of, about, 50 metres. Just in case.

I mean, sure, I may be the daughter of the Darkest Lord EVER. But still, no-one stands a chance within 10 metres radius of a very pissed Blaise Zabini. Not even me. Well, maybe my dad, hmmmmm.

I'll have to look into that.

But, for now...

* * *

><p>AN – Like, hate, want/need more? R&R

I know it's short but i promise to write ASAP


	3. Get Ready to Rumble!

A/N Sooooo...thanks to all my lovely reviewers...sorry for the hold up on this chapter, but ive been busy with homework and stuff for a few weeks and I haven't been with my laptop so im behind. Here goes the next chapter...

_**Chapter 3: Get Ready to Rumble**_

_As the others burst out laughing (teehee), Blaise chased after me absolutely livid. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" he fumed. I meanwhile, was swimming to a distance of, about, 50 metres. Just in case._

_I mean, sure, I may be the daughter of the Darkest Lord EVER. But still, no-one stands a chance within 10 metres radius of a very pissed Blaise Zabini. Not even me. Well, maybe my dad, hmmmmm._

_I'll have to look into that._

_But, for now..._

...

...

...

Training.

Plain and Simple, there it is.

That's what I have to do each holidays. Every Day.

Oh God...

"Um…let's start?" Sienna asked, uncertain of her current postion.

First off, she was surrounded by 5 Death Eaters, all of whom were masked and unidentifiable.

Secondly, on a raised platform in front of me was Lucius, Draco, Dad, Uncle Rabastan and Aunt Bella. All watching with either and amused smile or a content grin, as though waiting for a show to begin.

And they were. As soon as the words left the Dark Daughter's lips, the DE's all went into fighting stances. Picking up on what was happening, Sienna raised her want in a defensive position, ready for attacks on all sides.

She vaguely heard Uncle Rab yell, "Attack!", she was too focused on the DE's movements. As the command was yelled, all of her opponents sent different hexes and jinxes at Sienna, some of which she recognised as Stunners, Stinging Jinxes, Body Binds and a few others. She ducked them all causing the DE across form the sender to get hit. If the situation weren't as serious she would of laughed her butt off. But right now, she had to focus, there were only 2 DE's left standing after the incident, both of which had taken off their masks, one was Uncle Rodolphus and the other one was Goyle Snr.

She easily took out Goyle, with a simple stunner, but Uncle Rod, who is a skilled duelist, was a lot more difficult.

Spell after spell they sent at each other, not one gave up. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only 45 minutes, Sienna had her Uncle bound up and gagged.

She heard applause coming from behind her as she stared down at her opponent, as she turned she saw all of her audience with proud smiles lighting up their faces. She looked around at the DE's on the floor around her, she now saw what all her training was for, and it had worked, quite well, I may add.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>_

After having a shower and changing out of her workout clothes, Sienna walked to the dining room for lunch. As she seated herself she looked up to see her Uncle Rabastan sitting on her left, with a proud grin and a hug, he gave her congratulations on her final training session. "You know, Rodolphus," he said slyly to the man across from him, "you may have met your match here with Princess" he said throwing his brother a smirk and a wink.

"You know, brother," Rodolphus took a look at Sienna, "I think I just might have"

Now, if your confused, I don't doubt you, first thing is, princess, well Voldemort is kinda like the King of the Dark Side, so Uncle Rab thought it funny to call Sienna 'Princess'. And so, it stuck, forever.

Just then, as Sienna had her soup spoon poised in midair, Lucius Malfoy ran in with a striken look on his face, "My Lord, we have a breach in security!" he said to his master.

Lord Voldemort considered this for a moment before answering, "And who might this be?"

"Harry Potter, sir"

Cutting through the deathly silence of the room, Sienna's cutlery dropped to the table in a clatter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Sorry for the long wait, so anyway R&R, don't flame plz, still very amatuer :S


	4. Curious Tendancies

**A/N: Right, so…Hi?**…**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't written anything in the past two months, and that I've left this story for about 9 months! I have no explanation other than that I lost inspiration.**

**I have only one person to thank for this chapter, and so:**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Lhasaapsl_**. They helped me get motivated with their comment, so THANKS!****  
><strong>

**Anyway: on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Curious Tendancies<span>**

* * *

><p>The silence that overcame the manor after those words was thick, tension and panic bearing down on each person. The tension was understandable, for Harry Potter was father's greatest enemy, but add the fact that he was my supposed 'best friend' increased the anticipation to almost unbearable levels.<p>

The panic, however, was a curious thing, as everyone had briefed long ago about the plans in such an event. Looking around curiously, Sienna spotted mild looks of anxiety tossed in her general direction. Ah. That made more sense. The fools were scared of her reaction and the action that may follow.

Strangely enough, I was the picture of calm and detached. I had long accepted that one day my father would confront, and more than likely, kill Harry. I had prepared myself for this moment. I assessed myself, and the curious multitude of emotions within me. The most prominent emotion was anger. The thought of how _stupid _Harry was, trying to stage an attack, or break-in of my father's mansion (read: fortress) was…well…there wasn't a word for how utterly **dimwitted **this course of action was!

Back to the main point, everyone quickly headed to their assigned posts, myself following after Uncle Rab as he checked the security wards. He was looking out a window on the top floor of the mansion, overlooking what I assumed to be the 'invading forces'. By the way he was chuckling heartily and shaking his head in apparent amusement, the attackers were minimal in numbers and even then, _puny _in force. As I walked up next to him and looked out for myself, I couldn't help but laugh along with him. The 'security breach' that everyone was so ruffled about, consisted of a small group, all hooded in red, obvious, Gryffindor-style cloaks.

Ha.

They couldn't be more obvious. They weren't going for subtlety. It made me question what on earth they were trying to achieve…a good question, actually.

Heading back down to the Dining Hall, Rabastan and I reported our findings to father. After we finished, he let out an amused snort of his own. Rabastan, however, seemed to have his own curiosity of our findings, "My Lord, why do you think they planned to attack in the first place?". _My thoughts exactly, Lestrange, _I thought relaxedly, as my father took his time to mull over an answer.

"Well, Rabastan, I assume they would only attack, especially Harry Potter in person, if something happened to someone they hold quite dear," he replied imperiously, looking knowingly over at me, as though he knew how curious I had been waiting for the answer. "How they got through the outer wards, though, is what I find fascinating, myself". A raised eyebrow was all he gave in accompaniment.

"Just send them to the dungeons, Severus," and the fact that I hadn't noticed that Severus and Lucius had entered through the back doors showed how much I had been intent on gaining an answer to my own curiosity. Father stalked languidly through the doors to the side of the Hall, "I will see to them there".

And though nothing particularly terrible had transpired, the ominous feeling that statement left me with was, frankly, worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: So, I know it's short, but at least it's something, right? REVIEW PLEASE (right below this! you know it's there)! Also, I can't promise that there will be another review anytime in the future, but this time, I PINKY PROMISE to try sometime in the next…month.<strong>

**PS: If there are any gleeks among my readers, please check out the poll on my profile and help me decide!**


	5. AN Sorry!

**Hi Guys!**

**I love all of my readers, and it's currently summer holidays, so I've been working on a big story, and also decided to review some of my old stuff.**

**This story has gotten some great feedback! And I'm grateful to anyone who's read this and reviewed and liked it at least a little bit!**

**If anyone wants to take over this, message me and we'll see what happens. I've really looked over this, and I've tried to write more, but I've found that I really can't take this any further, and for that, I feel pretty bad for abandoning it like this…**

**Thusly, THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!**

**In a few days, I'm going to be taking this down in a few days, probably…**

**Once I've finished some of my new work, I'll upload it and it will ****_definitely _****be written better than some of the earlier stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Polyjuice.**

**x**


End file.
